


Pre-Wedding Jitters

by Cyan (vehicroids)



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vehicroids/pseuds/Cyan
Summary: Tweek didn't know if he could marry Craig. Maybe he should run.(Creek Week day 7: soulmates and lasts)





	Pre-Wedding Jitters

Tweek wanted to run. He wanted to tear off the suit and run far, far away, and forget all about this. He didn't know what he was scared of. Maybe it was the fact that everyone was there, or the idea of being with someone forever and ever. The rings were tiny shackles, chaining Tweek to Craig. He didn’t know why he was so scared, not when he was so excited on the days leading up to the wedding.

When Craig proposed, Tweek was so excited. How could he not be? The love of his life wanted to be with him for the rest of their lives. At the time, Tweek loved the security that marriage offered - it meant that they were serious, they were committed, and there was no turning back.

That might have been the problem. It was too permanent, too restricting for Tweek. He was going to die. What if he wanted out? What if Craig wanted out? Tweek didn't want out, but who knew the future? Maybe Craig would finally run off into the sunset with Clyde. Maybe Craig would wake up and realise Tweek was too much. Maybe Craig simply wasn’t that into Tweek.

He pulled on his tie and gasped when it tightened around his neck. Fuck, don't do that again - he didn’t really want to do that again. He undid it and pulled at his tie, leaning his head back at he groaned. What was he going to do? He banged his head against the wall repeatedly, praying he would knock himself out.

There was a knock on the door, but he ignored it. He knew it would be Jimmy again, and he honestly couldn't deal with another speech. He wasn’t coming out, no matter what Jimmy said. Another knock. Jimmy wasn't stopping, then. Tweek was about to open the door when a voice on the other end stopped him.

“Honey, it’s me. Don’t open the door. Jimmy told me you're panicking. What's wrong?” Craig asked.

Tweek leaned his head against the door. Even hearing Craig was a relief. He closed his eyes and took an unsteady breath.

“I-- I can't do this.”

He didn't know what kind of response he expected. Anger, perhaps, or even disappointment. If Craig was any of these things, he didn't say it. There was no yelling, which Tweek was glad for. He couldn’t deal with yelling right now.

“Why? Talk to me.”

Craig's voice was so soft that Tweek could have cried. He was considering throwing this away, and why? He felt selfish. He was selfish. He banged his head against the door, whining. Stupid, selfish Tweek.

“I don't know! I'm scared that-- that you'll wanna leave me and you can’t. That we're trapped. I love you so much, but…” Tweek banged his head against the wall again.

“Being married doesn't change anything, and it's not forever if you don't want it to be.” Craig sighed. “You don't have to do this if you don't want to.”

“I want to! I-- I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm sorry.”

Tweek couldn't believe this was happening, today of all days. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't. Instead, all he could do was bang his head against the door.

“Do you want me to come in?” Craig asked.

He opened the door, and Craig frowned at the sight of him. Without a word, he pulled Tweek into a hug. He melted against Craig like the spineless baby he was.

Craig rubbed his back and kissed his temple. He was so warm and so comfortable that Tweek didn't want Craig to let him go. He inhaled deeply - Craig smelled strongly of cologne, a touch of nervous sweating, but it was nice. It was familiar: it was  _ Craig _ . Tweek closed his eyes, letting himself relax in Craig's arms.

This was why they were meant to be together Who else could calm Tweek down like this? Who else would be so patient during a pre-wedding meltdown? Not many people. There was no one in this world like Craig, and there was no one else he would ever want. Craig was perfect.

“Thank you,” Tweek mumbled into his shoulder.

“Feel any better?” Craig asked, and Tweek nodded. “Do you wanna do this? Or do you wanna call it off.”

More than anything, Tweek wanted this. He hadn’t freaked out like this in years - the last time was when he had gathered the courage to move out. He could still remember the panic that overtook him, the shaking, the thought that he wouldn’t cope. But he did. He was a better person, a stronger person, and he realised why he had grown.

Craig was with him during his worst moments. He wrapped him in a blanket with hot chocolate, waiting until the shaking stopped, until he stopped crying, until his breathing returned to normal. Craig was there no matter what: whether he was busy, whether it was the middle of the night, it didn’t matter. Without Craig, Tweek wouldn’t have been who he was today. Craig completed him, and it didn’t take a genius to figure out they were soulmates.

He wanted to keep being better - he wanted to keep growing with Craig. He wanted this to be the last day as Mr _Tweak_ , and the first as Mr _Tucker_. Tweek had never been more certain of anything in his life. He pulled away and looked up at Craig.

“Yeah. I wanna marry you.”

Craig smiled. He cupped Tweek’s face, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb. He leaned into his hand, closing his eyes, content.

“I should go,” Craig mumbled.

“Wait.” Tweek grabbed his wrist. “Fuck it. We should walk down together.”

It wasn’t tradition, but who cared about tradition? Nothing about Craig and Tweek was traditional, anyway. Craig laughed a little and held out his arm for Tweek to take.

“Come on, honey,” Craig said.

Tweek took his arm, and Craig led him away. His stomach was a field of butterflies, his heart swelled, but Tweek had never been so happy in his whole life. This was exactly where he was meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I love weddings don't even look at me sdfgh
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr!](http://vehicroids.tumblr.com)


End file.
